


The Simplicity of a Cut

by midnighthoneys



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Steve leaves Bucky, Unrequited Love, bucky barnes really loves steve rogers, pre-serum steve and bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighthoneys/pseuds/midnighthoneys
Summary: Bucky cuts his hair
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Simplicity of a Cut

Bucky’s always liked his hair a little longer ever since he was little. The way it would curl under his ears at the end and stray strands would fall over his forehead and around his face made Steve smile slightly at the sight of him, and in return made Bucky smile. So he liked it long. 

There were times when Steve had panic attacks, so bad he could barely see what was in front of him. And Bucky, he was there. He was the one who always managed to ground Steve back to reality with just the touch of his hair. The soothing feel of Bucky’s hair would bring a sense of familiarity to Steve and he felt more in control. Steve would run his fingers through the caramel strands till his breathing evened out. So he liked it long. 

His younger sister Becca loved to do her hair different ways. So when she was 10 and wanted to practice her french braid, Bucky gladly volunteered his head for her. He loved the extra time he got to spend with his sister, more than he’d admit to her then. So he liked it long. 

Bucky liked Wakanda. He liked the people. He felt more at peace than he has in a long time. The only thing that would make it perfect was if Steve was here more often. But when he does come to visit they like to sit in the field a little off of Bucky’s cottage and just talk for hours. About anything and everything. These were Bucky’s favorite moments. They were what keep him from slipping away into the nightmares. And when the sun would start to set Steve would pick a couple stray flowers of shades of pink and blue and weave them into Bucky’s hair while he hummed a song they listened to when they were young. Bucky was pretty sure Steve thought he couldn’t recognize it. The feeling in his chest when Steve would smile at him while putting those flowers in his hair made it a little easier to wait for him to come back. So he liked it long.

Steve was gone. He left him like it was as easy as breathing. Bucky acted like he understood, told Steve and everyone he did, but he didn’t. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t enough for Steve. He thought he must be damaged beyond repair. He wasn’t worth it to the blonde boy anymore and it hurt. Several weeks after the final battle with Thanos, and lots of getting use to all the changes the world’s gone through, Bucky found himself standing in front of his bathroom mirror at the small apartment he’s been staying at. He isn’t sure how long he stands there staring at himself but there’s something about his appearance that’s bothering him. Something that reminds him of who he use to be. He looks at his hair and all he can feel is Steve. Steve separating the strands when he would have his panic attacks. Steve lightly twirling it while they would watch a movie or read a book. Steve with those damn pink and blue flowers. Before he was fully aware of what he was doing Bucky was opening the drawer below the sink and grabbing the scissors. He started pulling pieces of his hair and cutting. Cutting and cutting till he felt his eyes burn and realized he was crying. He stoped and looked in the mirror at himself. His hair was cut choppy and uneven but he felt lighter. He felt like he was beginning to let go of who he use to be and could move on from the feeling of rejection. Maybe he could like it short.


End file.
